


Blood Of My Blood

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangels, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Possession, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Hurt Lucifer, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean says yes to Michael in hopes of saving his brother from Lucifer, but the Archangel has other plans for Lucifer.





	Blood Of My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this. Lmfao! OMG, THIS IS MY 100th FIC!

Dean stares at the vessel that Michael is currently inhabiting. Not too shabby. He's a good looking guy, mid thirties maybe, still has all his teeth. How Michael convinced the man to say yes, he'll never know, but he also doesn't want to know. Dean didn't call him here for that, and Michael clearly knows it. The cunning smirk on his face says it all. Dean drinks the last of his beer. He's run out of options, and he's all out of time.

Sam said yes to Lucifer, confident that he was strong enough to keep him at bay. It worked, however, momentarily. Sam was overcome by Lucifer's powers, and became a slave in his own mind. It's been a few days already, but everything is going to shit. Floods, earthquakes, disease, any horrible natural (or Supernatural) disaster you could think of. It's all because of Lucifer. Dean can't just sit by and do nothing. He has to save his baby brother, or die trying because he just  _can't_ let this happen.

"I expected a fight from you, Dean." Michael says. The condescending behavior was uncalled for. "You do so love fighting me."

Dean glares at him. "Spare me the bullshit. You know why I called you here."

"For Sam." Dean says nothing. Michael sighs. "You know how this ends. You Winchester's think yourselves invincible, immortal, but you're wrong. Everyone will die, and there will be nothing left. Whatever plan you have to set Sam free and defeat my brother will not only fail, but will result in your death as well as Sam's. This is your destiny, and you cannot take it back."

The Hunter stands to his full height, puffing out his chest. He suddenly grabs Michael's hand tight, looking him in the eye. "We'll see about that. Yes."

There's a blinding white light, and the rest is darkness.

****

This is...odd. This sensation that Dean is feeling is unlike anything he's ever experienced. It's like he's here and aware of everything, but cannot directly interact. He can see through his eyes, and hear through his ears, but he can't speak or move. That's all Michael's doing. Dean looks around in the places where he's able to. They're still in that motel room Dean was in. Michael hasn't taken them anywhere yet. Why? What's he doing?

Suddenly, Dean hears the flapping of wings, and sees the man who he raised appear from nothing. Sammy! But then something happens. Sam grins, placing his hands on his hips. He chuckles at Dean--Michael. No, that's not Sammy at all. It's Lucifer. Michael remains unmoved at Lucifer's presence, but deep down, Dean knows that's not true. They have history, history that can't be removed all at once or altogether for that matter. 

"Hey, Mikey," Lucifer smiles. "How are you? Lookin' good. I see you finally got the other half of the Winchester special."

Michael is stoic. "Hello, brother. It's...an experience...seeing you again."

"An experience? I wouldn't call it that. I think it's an unpleasant surprise. In fact, I think you're downright out of your mind for giving away your position so easily." Lucifer walks over to the small table near the door, plucking a beer from the pack. "So, since you're not trying to kill me, I can only assume that you wanna talk to me."

"Yes."

The Archangel wearing Sam's face frowns, irritated. The volume of his voice raises slightly. "Then talk."

Dean shouts out to Sam, praying--hoping--that he can hear him somehow. He urges his brother to fight Lucifer, but Dean only receives a stern warning from Michael instead telling him stop his feeble attempts at getting through to him. Dean ceases for the moment, only so he can plan his next move. There's not much he can really do. He can't fight against Michael like Sam did for Lucifer. He's not Psychic like Sam or hyped up on Demon Blood.

"We must end this now, right here," Dean hearing Michael say that in his voice is frightening. "Without bloodshed. No more innocent people need to die."

Lucifer scoffs as he drinks. "As if you ever cared about innocent people. You just do what you're told. You were always Daddy's Little Princess, following him around wherever he went. Where was your brain, Mikey? I know you had one."

"I obeyed Father's orders because I loved him, unlike you. You were a spoiled child, always getting what you wanted from him just because you were the youngest."

"Don't you dare," Lucifer stands, having shattered the bottle of beer in his hand. "Suggest that I never loved him! I did! He was my everything, but he made me an offer I had to refuse. There was no one else more worthy of his praise, but suddenly a race of less intelligent beings are created, and he wanted us to bend over backwards for them? I think not. My only crime was loving him too much."

Michael steps forward. "Your crime was disobedience."

"I don't wanna hear it, Michael! You did this every time! You--you were always playing mediator, and making me feel like I was in more trouble than I was in the first place!" Lucifer stalks to the other side of the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean's eyes follow him. He wonders how Sam must be feeling right now. Soon, Lucifer laughs. It's small, barely audiable, but it's there. He smiles softly. A sad smile. "But then again...you were always there to...get me back out of trouble again."

There's a major connection here, and it's not just between Lucifer and Michael either. They've been through so much together up in Heaven, and they've spent many long years hating each other for stupid reasons. Dean sees into Michael's thoughts, traveling back in his memories. He sees two figures close, never separating and...happy? It's hard to tell really. One this is for sure: They were close just as Sam and Dean were close. Their lives are in parallel with the humans', Dean can see that now.

Everything he and Sam have done, Lucifer and Michael have been through as well. Eventually, Michael crosses the distance to Lucifer, and sits on the bed beside him. He touches his shoulder. Lucifer looks at him, a small tear running down Sam's cheek. It's hard seeing the Devil like this, fragile and vulnerable and also hijacking his brother's body. Michael tries to reach out to him, but Lucifer shrugs him off.

"I hate you so much, Brother," Michael says suddenly, pinning Lucifer down on the bed. "I hate what you did, how you abandoned father...how you abandoned me. I will never forgive you for that."

Lucifer smirks then, licking his lips. No. Sam's lips. Dean is hypnotized by the suggestion. "Then take it out on me. Gimme all you got, Big Brother. This vessel can take it. It's not like he's not used to getting his ass rammed. College life was crazy for him."

Dean is shocked to hear this. Sammy--his beloved little brother--is no stranger to sleeping around with other dudes? Christ. In college too? That kinda makes it better. Dean's not judging at all. He's done a lot of things in the bedroom too, but nothing with another guy. He thought about it though, but now he has not other choice but to live it as Michael hungrily attacks Lucifer's mouth. Dean can feels  _everything_ , it's still his body. He feels every want and desire flowing through Michael and into him.

He can feel the way Sam's teeth subtly bite down on his bottom lip, the soft sighs of their already hard cocks rubbing against each other in their jeans. Dean has to admit, even though he's never felt this way about Sam, it's kinda hot. It's taboo, forbidden on so many levels, and that's why it's not. Honestly, as Michael removes Lucifer's shirts, Dean doesn't know where he begins, and where Sam ends. The lines are being blurred.

Lucifer bites hard on his neck. It'll bruise, but it won't stay that way for long. "Are you gonna fuck me, Big Brother?"

Michael lifts up, removing all of their clothes with a snap of his fingers. "Stop saying such lewd things."

"Admit it, you love seeing me like this," Lucifer then does the unthinkable. He spreads his legs open, exposing Sam's pink, pulsing hole. He rubs at it with two fingers before pushing in. That's...that's such a fucking turn on. "You love seeing your little brother hard and wanting you, don't you, Mikey?"

The hidden glint in Lucifer's seductive gaze tells Dean that Lucifer isn't just talking to Michael. No, he's also taking to him, asking him if he loves seeing Sam wanting a willing. The answer would've been no an hour ago, but not now. Dean wants to know how Sam feels, the noises he'll make if he puts it all the way in at one time opposed slow and steady. After all, Sam's used to this sort of thing, right? Probably has sex toys hidden around in his dufflebags.

With a soft growl, Michael crawls back up to Lucifer, groping him and kissing him roughly. Dean ends up moaning as well, feeling every sensation that Michael is experiencing. He wonders how Sam is taking this, how he's feeling towards Lucifer and Michael getting down and dirty with each other. Dean saw between his legs, so he must be enjoying it too. Dean blanks out most of it, enjoying the pleasure, but he feels something slippery and wet on his member. Michael found the lube in his bag. Figures.

"Come on, Mikey." Lucifer pants, fingering himself. "Don't make us wait."

"Stay quiet."

"You never wanted me to stay quiet. You loved when I made noise, didn't you? You loved hearing me crying out for you. I loved you so much."

A tear worms its way down Dean's cheek, but it's Michael that's crying. "Stop your lies."

"You loved me, you never stopped. I can see it. Come on, Michael. Give me what I desire. I want you."

That's all that needed to be said apparently. Michael wastes no more time on talking, and thrusts into his little brother's heat. Dean shudders, shivering madly at the intense feeling of Sam's warmth. Jesus Fucking Christ, why did Sam keep this a secret for so fucking long!? Michael rocks into Lucifer, going faster and faster with each hard thrust. The younger Archangel wraps his long legs around Michael's waist, hugging him closer and closer.

Lucifer moans, turning Dean on. Just as he thought. Sam makes the sweetest, boner inducing sounds ever to be heard. Dean's jealous now, jealous of the unknown number of men who gained access inside of his Sammy. His baby brother. His soulmate. Michael grunts, pounding harder, literally taking his frustrations out on Lucifer's vessel. Dean wants this to stop so he can continue with Sam, but he'll take whatever sexual, incestuous release he can right now.

"You think you can just manipulate my feelings!?" He yells. "Your lies won't work on me!"

Lucifer chuckles, despite having a huge cock in his ass. "They may calls me the Prince of Lies, but I've never lied to you. Ever. I'm still in love with you, Mikey."

Dean feels it then, the love surrounding his brain. He can also feel his own brother calling out to him, calling his name, enjoying the same pleasure he's going though. Michael stops his rough fucking, and looks upon Lucifer's form. He's smiling, chest heaving and face red. Even Dean knows that he meant every word. Michael breaks down, falling on top of Lucifer, kissing him madly. This time it's different. There's no ill intent behind this act now.

Just love.

****

**Years Later...**

They've been so much more shit since dealing with the two feuding Archangels. They've started and stopped many other Apocalypses, reunited God with his sister, had their mother come back to life, their oldest allies killed, and much more. But the icing on top of the cake was adopting Lucifer's prized possession: His son, Jack, a Human-Archangel hybrid.

Dean enters the library of the bunker, carrying two plates of sandwiches. He sees Sam with Jack, teaching him how to read and translate Latin and other ancient tongues. Jack is his enemy's child, but he sees good in him somewhere. He's always the one with more heart. It's cute. Sam spots him coming in, grinning from behind the book. Dean grins back, setting down the two plates in front of Sam and Jack.

"Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the two hard working Hunters." He says.

"Hunter in training." Jack corrects, biting into his sandwich. "Not there yet."

"Just the same, uh...keep up the good work, okay?" Dean looks at Sam before kissing him briefly. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Get a room."


End file.
